


Unnecessarily Abrupt

by creamcats



Series: Unnecessary [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, No Strings Attached, One-Sided though, Swearing, Top Hinata Shouyou, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: “Let’s have sex” Kageyama said.“What.”“Let’s ha-”“I heard you… Why?” Hinata giggled incredulously. God. Was he an idiot?





	1. What the Fuck?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this is a prequel to Unnecessarily Loud and Unnecessarily Stubborn. I just felt like giving a backstory literally nobody asked for :-)

“Shouyou,” Kageyama drawled. He wanted something. That much was obvious. It was why he came over. Kageyama could ask Shouyou things he wouldn't (or couldn’t) in public. Expressing himself in the comfort of Hinata’s house was easier. “Let’s have sex”

“What.”

“Let’s ha-”

“I heard you… Why?” Hinata giggled incredulously. God.  _ Was he an idiot? _ Was he that oblivious? Kageyama honestly thought he was an idiot. The sneak peeks in the changing rooms. The stares on the court, when he was supposedly  _ not looking _ . The slightly longer hugs (which were bordering on embraces now). Just teeny pieces of their boundaries being broken that weren’t big deals. Oh and all the jokes they made about them being a sexually active gay couple. And he’s asking  _ why _ . Idiot.

 

“Well… your parents aren’t home, right. And you’ve done it before with your girlfriends. And I don’t want to graduate being a virgin,”

“Was that your train of thought?” Hinata laughed. Kageyama swatted his leg.

“Is it a yes or a no?”

“I mean… What am I supposed to say? You didn’t give me any time to mentally prepare myself,” Hinata said. What kind of human being?

“Mentally prepare? It’s sex,” Kageyama smirked. “You don’t have to force yourself to do it. I’ll just ask someone else”

 

“Well… can we atleast talk about it. I did that with my girlfriends so I should do it with you too,” Hinata explained. Kageyama smirked at the sentiment. He was being all romantic and shit. Cute.

“Cool, what do you want to talk about?” Kageyama asked, sitting back on Hinata’s bed some more. It was every other week that he could come over to his house and chill. Hinata’s parents were still so lovey-dovey and went on regular dates. They usually sat on his bed, watching films, maybe studying, and always talking. So occasional sex didn’t really seem like much of a deal to Kageyama. They’d gotten so close already. From hating each other to actually respecting and depending on each other. It kinda just made sense.

“Um… d’ya want me to bottom?” Hinata asked, tapping his index fingers together.

“No. I want to”

“ _ R _ _ e _ _ a _ _ lly _ ?” Hinata replied, voice cracking. “Ah sorry. It was just… unexpected.” Kageyama watched a flush take over Hinata’s cheeks. He was definitely thinking of fucking him. His face practically said it. To be fair, he couldn’t blame him. Kageyama thought of being fucked by Hinata countless times, that’s why he asked him to do it today. First time it happened, he was completely freaked out and couldn’t maintain eye contact with him. Just knowing that the thought made him cum just made him cringe at that time. Not now, obviously.

 

“Okay so… what’s the biggest thing you’ve put up there?” Hinata asked. When was his voice so husky? And when did he get so turned on by trivial things like that?

“A dildo. Like a couple days ago. I bought it last month,” Kageyama added. His parents were barely home; so they never caught him using it. If they did, he’d jump out the window and end it all. There was no way he was having a chat with his dad about his sexuality.

“How big is it?” Hinata probed. Tobio’s dick twitched.

“Like 6 inches and this thick,” Kageyama used his index finger and thumb to make an around 4-5 inch girth. “It’s silicone and warms up. It kinda feels real but dildos are a pain to use”

“I knew you were a pillow princess,” Hinata joked and Kageyama pushed him teasingly. He placed his hand on Tobio’s thigh. “Describe your first time using it.”

 

The statement surprised him more than he thought. It was bolder than he thought Hinata could be. He thought he'd be a shy, blundering mess. 

“Uh… As soon as I got it, I washed the toy and myself. And then I fingered my ass,”

“Slowly?” Shouyou’s hands roamed over his clothed chest, grazing over his nipples.

“Yeah…” Tobio exhaled as Shouyou’s hand caressed his inner thigh. “I worked up to 3 fingers and put it in”

“Did it hurt?” Hinata asked and got lube and condoms from his bedside drawer.

“Kinda. It was uncomfortable for a while but it got better,” he replied, Shouyou’s hands undoing the button of his jeans. “I like the feeling, though”

“How often do you do it?”  _ Jesus _ .

“Once a week, maybe more if my parents aren't in,” Kageyama sighed and relaxed into his subtle gropes. “I'm kinda loud,” Shouyou smirked and unzipped Tobio’s jeans, his cotton blue boxers being exposed.

 

Palming his cock through the fabric, Shouyou pressed kisses on his neck.

“Say, Tobio...” he whispered. “How do you like getting fucked?”

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Tobio muttered, face completely red. “Pull back a sec”

“Aw but we haven’t even started,” Shouyou stated with a pout. Before they fuck, they  _ had _ to kiss. Grabbing ginger locks, Tobio pulled Shouyou into a half-assed kiss. Tongue and saliva. All of that gross shit. The slow, languid movements of their lips. Hinata’s eyelashes on his skin. The taste of omelettes. His hot tongue roaming his mouth. Shouyou’s breathing quickened. And his groans were fucking sinful. Calloused hands roamed all over his body, making him feel squirmish. When did the room get this stuffy? When did his hands get hold of his ass?

 

“I wanna eat you out,” Shouyou stated as he pulled away. Blown out pupils stared back at Tobio. God did his lips look nice. “That okay with you?”

“Definitely,” Tobio chuckled. His skin tickled from where he touched him. Already he was this jittery and blissed out, how in the fuck was he supposed to feel when they go all the way.

“Hand and knees…” Shouyou ordered and Kageyama complied. It was something he'd never do outside the bedroom. Especially for Hinata. Someone like him just wasn’t supposed to be trusted with power. He wiggled up behind Tobio. Hands grabbed at his pants and pulled them down just enough for his bare ass to be on show.

 

“You're shaven,” Hinata stated as his thumb grazed over his hole. Tobio groaned in response. He barely grew body hair so shaving was relatively easy. Honestly, he regarded it as a curse more than a blessing. His eyes slid shut as Shouyou caressed his ass. “Feel good?”

“... Sure,” Tobio sighed. “Get on with it.” Smirking, Shouyou spread his ass and pressed a kissed on his hole. Slight stubble rubbed on his skin as Shouyou’s slick muscly tongue slid over his ring of muscle. Shit. That was good. And different. Tingles coursed through his body as a soft moan slipped past his lips. Fuck was he good at this. More.  _ More _ . Shouyou just kept kissing and licking him. His thumbs spread him open, loosening him up perfectly. He didn’t even know tongues  _ moved  _ like that. He was in bliss. Shouyou sounded like he was really fucking enjoying it. Groaning against his skin. Oh god was he slurping? That was fucking disgusting… and kinda hot. He couldn’t help but shiver.

 

Pushing his face into the pillow, he inhaled Shouyou’s scent - musky yet fragranced in the weirdest way. Clutching onto the fitted sheets of the bed, he shivered against Hinata’s tongue. Shouyou groaned against his ass as he dribbled lube onto his fingers.

“Fuck…” Tobio whined into the pillow as Shouyou pulled back. 

“Ah sorry. I’m warming up the lube,” he replied sheepishly. Tobio had the sneaking suspicion that it was on purpose. Shouyou rubbed his fingers together and licked his lips. Bare thick thighs stared right back at him, jeans bunching up at his knees.

“Hurry,” Tobio griped and glared at him from the pillow. Shouyou continued eating him out as he slipped his slick fingers into him. Softly, he slipped his fingers in and out of him, listening to all the moans Tobio made. His tongue slipped inside him with little to no effort. The noises Tobio made were guttural. He was pretty loose already but Shouyou just kept teasing and teasing. And then he stopped. Tobio peaked behind him to see him putting on a condom.

 

“I’m gonna put it in now so if it hurts, tell me,” Shouyou stated and lubed up his cock. It looked so good. Thick and curved. It wasn’t any longer than his dildo, maybe the same size, but its girth was  _ enticing _ . And that vein. Fucking hell. After a while, he realised he was staring. Broad hands grasped at his hips for purchase as Shouyou’s blunt head pressed against his loosened hole. Tobio bit his lips. “I wanna hear your moans, okay,” Hinata said and pushed his way in. He could just feel his eyes rolling up and those pathetic moans spilling from his lips. Who could blame him? It felt so…  _ filling _ . From the inside out, he could feel himself getting filled to the brim with cock. A real, genuine dick and not a pale imitation. He gripped onto him more than he should’ve because Hinata stopped completely.

 

“You okay?”

“Yes. Yes. Please just…” Tobio panted. Shouyou laughed at that. “The fuck you chucklin’ at?”

“Pfft! Do you realise how much of a perv you are,” Shouyou giggled. How he went from a panting mess to the angry Kageyama he knew was an enigma.

“I am  _ not _ a perv,” Tobio retorted, cheeks burning and cock hardening. A part of him liked being called that. That literally made no sense whatsoever. No way in hell would Hinata get away with  _ any _ of this. “If anyone’s the perv it’s you”

“Yeah no. I’m not the one who shaved for this. I didn’t even know this was gonna happen,”

“I didn’t shave for you, you idiot. Why would I even do that?” Kageyama huffed and Hinata smushed the side of his face against his back. Eyelashes tickled the cloth of his shirt, he was still wearing his clothes after all.

 

“You feel real good,” Shouyou slurred as he wrapped his arms around Tobio’s torso. His hips rocked against Tobio. Holy shit that was his prostate. “D’ya know that?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama groaned. In this position, there was little moving he could do. Shouyou’s arms were surprisingly strong and all the squirming he did just proved it. Whimpers slid out of his stupid mouth as Shouyou picked up the pace. He almost couldn’t take it.  _ Almost _ . His parents didn’t raise a weak bitch.

“You haven’t even touch yourself, Tobio. Should I do that for you?” Shouyou whispered, right next to his ear. Something about his hot breath right next to the shell of his ear made him squirm. Bastard.

“Go die.”

“Not very nice,” Shouyou whispered and grabbed his member, giving it sharp strokes to match his pace.

 

“You like that? You’re moaning so sweetly, Tobio,”

“ _ Holy shit! _ ” he whispered, eyebrows furrowing. “Shut your mouth,”

“It’s so good inside you,” Shouyou whimpered. His hips smacked against Tobio’s ass, latex rubbing him internally. All that friction. He didn’t have to even have to  _ try _ . And when his blunt head hit his prostate every couple of stroke… he wanted to believe it was an accident. It couldn’t. Tremors. That’s all Tobio was capable of doing. God he was close. “You wouldn’t believe... how good you sound right now,”

“ _ F _ _ u _ _ ck! _ ”

“You’re so eager to be fucked into my bed like this Tobi”

“Stop that”

“It’s no fun if you’re like that,” Shouyou pouted. “I know you think of me when you touch yourself.” Silence. Only the creak of the bed and the impact of Shouyou’s jean covered legs could be heard. He wasn’t stopping. And that excited him to no end.

“I do. Shouyou. I do,” Tobio whispered. The shit-eating grin was almost audible. “Just… fuck me… please?” 

 

“Say… you like this, don’t you,” Shouyou stated. “Almost as if you’re a filthy pervert, Tobi-chan,”

“Kill yourself.” His own genitalia betrayed him as he came down from one of the best orgasms of his life. Cum just  _ spurted _ onto Hinata’s fists.

 

It took Shouyou a bit longer to follow, fucking into his overstimulated body for a minute or two. Tobio couldn't help but to whimper. His nerve endings were just screaming at him. Did he drool at that moment? Probably. He kept apologising every two seconds. He didn’t even care. Shouyou could do anything at that moment and he’s accept it. His new grip on his hips felt delicious. All that stimulation headed to a dick that couldn’t get up.  _ Shit _ . It was  _ good _ . And when he came, his cock slipped out and Shouyou’s breaths were even more apparent. Their clothes clung to their bodies like cellophane.

 

“Was that good?”

“Go away,”

“No seriously. Does anywhere hurt?” he asked and rubbed the small of his back.

“No… I’m okay,” Tobio replied, rolling onto his back. “Throw your condom away,”

“Oh. That’s surprising. A perv like you would  _ love _ to guzzle the cum out my condom,”

“You’re actually disgusting!” he screamed and kicked him in the face. Hinata grabbed his leg and went to bite his inner thigh.

 

“Hey one sec… this is a really good position,”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sex. We could do it again in this position,”

“Now?”

“Yes”

“Insatiable bastard,”

 

\-----

 

“Hey, no! I’m not gonna be called something I’m not!” Kageyama shouted, hands banging on the dining table.

“What?! You’re totally a pervert!” Hinata retorted. “Remember this? ‘ _ Oh shit Shouyou! More! Harder! There! _ ’”

“I have NO recollection of that!”

“Or ‘ _ I touch myself at night to your gorgeous ginger locks _ ’?”

“No what the fuck! I NEVER SAID THAT!”

“Okay okay. The second one was a lie… but the first one wasn’t,”

“Ugh…”

“It’s okay to be a pervert, Tobi. I’m a-”

 

“Tobio-kun! How was the stay?” Tobio’s red-face whipped around at mach speed.  _ That was Shouyou’s dad. _ “Oh you’re all red. That’s no good… Shou did you say anything?”

“No Dad. He’s just being really sensitive.” Tobio placed his face in his hands. If you told him there was a worse feeling in the world he’d never believe you. Why was his depression getting worse by just existing in this moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukishima talk

**_Shithead Shouyou_ **

How often are we gonna do that?

Does that mean you like me?

Don't leave me on read you rat

 

**_Me_ **

Who are you calling rat?

No I don't like you and I never will

And we'll do that whenever

 

**_Shithead Shouyou_ **

Oh like friends with benefits then

 

**_Me_ **

Sure

 

**_Shithead Shouyou_ **

I'm interested in a girl right now

 

**_Me_ **

Of course you are

I'm not gonna fuck a taken man

 

**_Shithead Shouyou_ **

I'm not taken!!!

Yet

 

**_Me_ **

Shut up

Tell me when you are so I can avoid you

 

\-----

 

“Did you do the homework?” Tsukishima asked, sitting cross-legged on the carpet of Kageyama’s bedroom.

“We had homework?”

“Yes”

“Oh shit,” Kageyama huffed. “I’m not even gonna do it. He doesn’t accept incomplete work.” He leaned back onto the side of his bed. “What was it about?”

“Something about the Edo period. It wasn’t much but it’s something you can’t really do last minute.” Kei explained. Kageyama nodded. It wasn’t Tobio’s fault that the teacher was boring as fuck. Every word that escaped his mouth made his happiness in life deplete. History wasn’t his strong point (anything other than volleyball and maths weren’t his strong points) and stupid Mr Whats-His-Face made it worse.

 

“How’s Yamaguchi?” Kageyama asked. They had a strange relationship; Kei and Tadashi. He knew that Tsukki had feelings for him and Yamaguchi was sending him mixed signals. He probably didn’t even know. He probably wasn’t even attracted to him. After all, not everyone’s gay.

“He’s okay, I think,” Tsukki said. “How’s Hinata?”

“We fucked”

 

“What?”

“We fu-”

“I heard you!” The amount of shock on Kei’s face was hilarious. “How?”

“We were sitting together on his bed and I brought it up,”

“ _ Brought it up _ ” Tsukishima mocked and rolled his eyes. “You probably begged him to do it. Just because he looked at you once doesn’t mean you’re fuckbuddies”

“Shut up!” Kageyama blurted and punched his arm. “I just went ‘ _ let’s have sex _ ’ and he kinda freaked out at first but he kinda eased his way int-”

“Eased his way into your asshole”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Tobio blurted.

 

“Was it a one-night stand or do you have more  _ class _ than that?”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating,  _ fucktard _ , but no it’s not a one-time thing,” Kageyama sneered. “He’s interested in a girl right now so I’m kinda on the backburner,”

“So is this your way of asking for a fuck?”

“ _ I’unno _ ” Kageyama drawled with a shrug.

“Cause if so,  _ no _ . I respect myself, thanks,”

“The fuck does that mean!”

“I’ve gotta wine and dine before I hit it from behind and I refuse to do either with you,”

“Well I refuse to do it with you too, idiot,” he retorted and gave Kei a half-assed shove.

 

“Go to that gay park or whatever the fuck it is,” Tsukki said.

“Yeah I considered that but I don’t want some rusty old man making moves on me,” Kageyama replied.

“Oh cause you’re  _ above that _ now” Tsukki laughed. “Besides. It’s no strings attached so it shouldn’t even matter at all”

“I have standards”

“You got your ass rammed by Hinata… I doubt you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is a short chapter but i felt like i had to end it on _that note_
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	3. Kou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama actually follows Tsukki's advice

Kneeling down, Kageyama handed a handful of seeds to the ducks near the pond. Ever since he was younger, he had to make a peace offering to the ducks. He remembers it like it was yesterday. The day he went from a boy to a man. Running in absolute fear from a mob of angry avians while his parents laughed at the ridiculous sight. That  _ had _ to be considered child abuse. Once he saw fear itself, nothing scared him anymore.

  


“What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?” A man teased and Kageyama whipped around, face flushed. He expected people to be here but he was still shocked. “Seriously… Do you know where you are?” he continued, squatting down next to Kageyama. Tobio nodded profusely. The man was attractive. Donned in a slim-fitting suit and dark brown hair that complemented his hazelly brown eyes. There was something striking about his face.

“Uh… I-I’m Tobio,” he spluttered. Why was he so awkward? Why the fuck was he so awkward?

“Kou,” he replied and took a pinch of the seeds from Tobio’s bag. 

  


“You… work,  _ right _ ” Tobio asked and glared at the ducks to avoid any eye contact. Jesus Christ. He felt his skin crawling. They both knew why they were there. Sex. Fucking. All of that. All of the above and below. Yet, there was still the anticipation. Maybe he was at the wrong place. He mustn't be but it was something he had in the back of his anxious little mind.

“Yup. A basic desk job, nothing too fun,” Kou explained. That makes sense. Tobio glimpsed at his hand. The guy had a way with animals. Ducks were slowly moving from Tobio’s hand to his as he gave them soft pats on the head. 

“Stop taking my customers,” Kageyama muttered, without realising he said it out loud. Kou chuckled; a deep, hearty (and really manly) laugh. It took all of Tobio’s strength to avert his gaze to the other end of the park.

“How old are you, kid”

“I'm not a kid!” he rebutted. “I'm in third year,”

“Oh so you'll be graduating really soon,  _ right _ . In a couple weeks or so, hm? Good luck for then,” Kou replied with a smirk, and patted Tobio’s head. “Is that why you're here?”

  


“Um… I  _ was  _ seeing a guy but we cut it short because he's interested in a girl,”

“Aw, I sympathise. Guys can be dicks sometimes. I'll make you forget him,”

“Oh no no no! We weren't…  _ dating _ … we just fucked once.” He couldn't imagine dating Hinata. He was still his  _ friend _ .

“My offer still stands, Tobio” Kou whispered, hands rubbing his back. The way his given name rolled off of his tongue like that made him shiver. This man didn't seem all that dangerous… he was feeding ducks in a park. He didn't even give off creepy  _ trying not to be a noticeable serial killer _ vibes either. Whatever. It was only gonna be a one time thing anyway. Tobio bit the bullet.

“Okay”

  


\-----

  


“You look so awkward. My bedroom’s there,” Kou chuckled and pointed to the furthest door. Tobio nodded and padded along the hardwood floor of his apartment. It wasn't in absolute shambles but it wasn't exactly neat… it felt lived in. 

  


Opening the door, the bed was covered in pillows and blankets. Sitting on the plush bed, Tobio pulled off his socks. His shoes and jacket were left near the front door. God this felt weird. He barely knew the guy and he was already sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He kinda knew that sleeping around could never be his thing. Meeting new people was always accidental on Tobio’s part, he never made a real effort to find other people. The blankets felt soft under his fingers though. He started counting all the excess pillows on the bed.

“Ah sorry. I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” Kou said and waltzed into the room. There was something amazing about how he conducted himself. All the right words just spilled out his mouth. Charismatic and flirty. Tobio bets all the women in his office swoon over him.

  


“Er… How  _ old _ are you?” Tobio asked. The way it came out of his mouth sounded incriminating and rude to his ears. He spluttered out an apology and Kou smirked.

“22,” he replied and sat down right next to him, thighs rubbing and all. Tobio internally  _ screamed _ .

  


“Top or bottom?”

“Bottom.” Tobio replied brisquely. Amidst his shyness,  _ he was going to get fucked _ . 

“We’re switching afterwards,” Kou states in a way that was hard to argue with. It’s not what Tobio signed up for, but if he could get a good lay with Japanese Adonis to his left, he wouldn’t mind topping. 

  


Kou places his hand behind Tobio, leaning into him. Tobio presses a kiss against his lips, soft and chaste.

“There’s lube and a condom in the top drawer.” Kou stated as Tobio pulled open the drawer and got out said items, placing them on the drawer. “Lie back… I wanna undress you.” Tobio complied. 

  


Their shirts and pants were slipped off, leaving Tobio bare naked in front of a man he didn’t know. The thought excited him. He watched as Kou lubed up his fingers and pressed against his hole. At that exact moment, he felt his shyness slip away. It felt  _ good _ . And when the brunette slipped his mouth over his erect cock. Jesus fuck. Tobio was just surrounded in the heat and his body was singing. The soft pressure on his insides. The subtle suction on his shaft. His hot tongue pressing against him. Licking all the right places. When did he start grabbing his hair? Soft brown locks tangled in his fingers. Each strand slipping in his grasp.

“Nnn…  _ fuck _ ,” Tobio whined and gently pushed Kou’s head down. He could feel him smirk around him. 

  


The more pleasure he experienced, the more his timidity vanished. It felt like his shyness was being sucked right out of him. Moans slipped from mouth easier than he thought they would. Kou slid off with a pop, removing his three fingers (when did that happen). Crawling up, he placed his hand on Tobio’s hip and his latexed head against his hole.

“Here goes,” Kou stated in a whisper. Slowly, he inched his way into Tobio. He wasn't as thick as Shouyou but he has more length, reaching deep into him. He was definitely overreacting but it felt like he was in his stomach. And he was so warm. So warm to the touch he was almost searing. Maybe it was the contact of his cock and his insides that made it so. He loved it. This feeling. Subtle grooves. Warmth. The stretch. Agonising pleasure. The touching. And the kissing. Not that he'd admit it.

  


His nerves tickled as Kou thrusted languidly. He could feel his latexed dick slide and caress him from inside.  _ Mmm _ . Nice. His thrusts turned passionate, hips rolling deliciously. It felt good. Tobio wrapped his arms and legs around him. He could feel himself clinging to his cock. Moaning softly and nipping at his ear. He liked it. But he wanted faster. He dug his heel into Kou's back to subtly push him faster. He didn't. God, he probably thought it was him acting in the throes of passion. He repeatedly knocked him until he stopped and looked up.

“ _ Hm? _ ” he hummed.

“Faster” he replied and Kou smirked, burying his head into the crook of Tobio’s shoulder. He quickened his pace slightly. Good. Yeah. Fuck. That hit the spot. It wasn't as quick as he wanted but it was ok. “ _ Faster _ ”

“What are y-? I’m  _ going _ faster,” Kou bites back.

“ _ Harder _ ”

“Bossy”

  


Tobio’s legs tightened on Kou’s waist and swivelled until he was straddling him upright. Placing Kou’s hands on his hips, he set a brisk pace. If only he could see his own face. Moans and the slap of skin excited him to no end. He loved the drag and the stretch and the horny yet surprised face on Kou. He needed to try this with Shouyou…  _ fuck _ . 

  


No way was he thinking of him now. No way. He was going to fuck every thought of him out of his mind. Nope. He wasn’t going to think of him. He was close anyway. The fiery contractions in his gut. The tremors in his body. Warm hands caressed him as he moaned. Kou’s voice was so deep and caramelly, groaning and muttering like that. He grabbed his own dick and desperately stroked it. He  _ needed _ to cum.  _ Needed _ the release. 

  


His brows scrunched as he came, shuddering and whimpering at the sensation. He’ll need Kou’s number for later.

  


\-----

  


A FEW WEEKS LATER

  
  


**_BZZT! BZZT!_ **

  


“What do you want?” Kageyama curtly replied.

“Me and Seiko didn’t work out. I’m so sad Tobio. Comfort me,”

“Piss off.” He hung up the call. This was  **not** what he bargained for.

  


**_BZZT! BZZT!_ **

  


“Hey! That’s not nice.” Hinata whined and probably flopped on his bed. “She said all I talk about is you”

“What.”

“But that was because she used to like you until you rejected her and now I feel like a rebound!” Hinata explained rapidly. He could almost hear his arms flailing as he spoke. All Kageyama could focus on was the fact that Hinata spoke about him when he wasn't there. Of course he did. Who wouldn't? But his head was jumping to all sorts of nonsensical conclusions.

“But she knows we're friends,”

“Ah… oh yeah,”

“Are you  **dense** ?” Kageyama spits out. How did he not know that? Why can't he reject people like a normal human being? “Do you even  **think** ?”

“Yeah…”

“What do you mean  _ yeah _ ?” Kageyama seethed.

“I like this kinda comfort,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and it's so good. That's the reason for my hiatus, folks.
> 
> I guess you could say Tobio Kouldn't forget Shouyou ;-). Kill me
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene in which a blowjob sucked and Kou is manly.

Love. Who needs it? Relationships don't  _ just work _ . It can't be like that. People don't just  _ slot together _ . The whole notion is stupid. Tobio figured this out after a year of his parents avoiding each other. The same parents who were so lovey-dovey grew to hate their time together. He didn't need to be close to anyone. Oikawa was an example of that. His attempts to get to know him were tossed in the bin. Even his old team left a sour taste in his mouth. Sure everything was resolved and talked about but he was still hurt. No amount of sugar coated words could heal the fucking wounds. No amount.

 

Sex was something he enjoyed. He didn't have to love the person who was fucking him. And nevertheless, it still felt mind blowing. Why would you limit yourself to one person when there are so many others? Why limit yourself to one type of volleyball brand when there are others?

 

“Shouyou,” Tobio muttered. Hinata turned his head and looked at him. Flashing colours illuminated his skin from the laptop screen. It was some shitty action flick that Hinata  _ insisted _ on watching. He said it was so bad it was good but it just irritated Tobio to no end. It was literal trash. Who told them they could act? The school year was over so they decided to spend more time together…  _ as friends, of course _ .

“ _ Hm _ ?”

“If you could choose to have every volleyball brand or just your most favourite one… which would you pick?”

“I’d pick my most favourite,” Hinata replied and paused the film (Tobio had no idea why because the plot wasn't good enough to want to keep watching). “Sure all the other brands are nice and all but if I have a most favourite brand that makes everything to my taste… why would I go looking anywhere else?”

“But what if another brand was better suited to your tastes?”

“Eh… I wouldn't care. If this is my favourite brand there's a reason. Maybe I've bought from them for years and have an emotional connection or whatever.”

 

“Ah… Okay,” Kageyama nodded slowly. There was something about his gaze that itched Tobio’s soul. Made him feel all weird inside.

“What brought this?” Hinata chuckled. Not as deep as Kou’s — but warmer.

“I was just thinking, you know. It was just random. I'm not too sure if I have a favourite brand yet”

“Oh,” Hinata replied. “Well I have a favourite person”

“And who's that?”

“You” Hinata stated and Kageyama reddened. Fucking idiot. Fucking  _ idiot _ . He was lying. He had to be. There was no way in hell he was telling the truth. And yet a small part of him glowered in his praise like a moron.

 

“Shut up,” Kageyama spluttered. “I-if you're horny just say so,  _ fuckface _ ,” There was something wrong with him. Whenever Hinata saide embarrassing shit like this, his heart would beat like he ran a marathon and his face would heat up. Usually he'd be disgusted. He should be disgusted. Hinata of all people. His  _ friend _ . He shouldn't be making  _ those _ kind of remarks towards him.

“Well… I'm a little horny now,” he whispered and licked his lips. That'd insinuate he wasn't before. That he said that of his free will. Bastard. “Hey, Tobio… Have you given a blowjob before?”

 

“Yes”

“Wha-”

“Yes”

“I heard you!” Hinata panicked. “Who?”

“You don't need to know. Just know that I've done it,”

“Well… I wanna know,” Hinata muttered. “You know who I've been with so why can't I know who you've been with?” Fuck did that pull on his heartstrings. He had a point as well.

“It's… some guy. You don't know him,” Tobio replied gingerly. Knowing Hinata, he'd probably become best friends with Kou and that's not something he wanted. Sometimes he wanted things to himself. 

 

Hinata pulled a face.

“What do you like about him?”

“Nice dick”

“But… I have a nice…” He couldn't even finish the sentence. It was so ridiculous. He was jealous over a stranger’s dick.

“I know but better to have two than one,” he replied, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

“That's what you meant,  _ huh _ ” Hinata mumbled to himself. “Well I’m gonna make my volleyballs so good that you won't want any other brand ever again!”

“This is why no one will miss you when you're dead, Shouyou”

 

\-----

 

He ended up giving him a blowjob anyway. The feeling of his lips stretched around Shouyou’s shaft made him tremor even thinking about it. It was the first time he had it in his mouth and it felt like it  _ belonged _ there. Just the right thickness. The right amount of warmth. And Hinata’s encouraging hand snaking into his scalp. It seemed so much bigger in his mouth. Having to open it so long that his jaw hurt. And keeping his teeth out of the equation made it hurt more. But the groans Shouyou was making made it worth it. 

 

Every now and then, he'd pull away to give his cock a couple long licks. He savoured it. Salt and Shouyou’s musky scent dancing along his taste buds. He loved placing open-mouthed kisses along his shaft. He loved how it throbbed whenever he did it. The way he reacted.  _ Fuck _ . Only now could he pull his hair and he'd be okay with it. Completely okay. His eyes ventured upwards and locked onto Shouyou’s. He could do it forever.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Hinata shuddered and came onto Tobio’s face. Usually his reflexes were good, but he couldn't move in time. His eye stung. “Ah! Sorry!”

“You came in my eye!” Kageyama screamed, rubbing at his face.

“I didn't mean it,” Hinata pouted and swiped at his lashes with the pads of his calloused thumbs.

“Get a fucking tissue, idiot,” Kageyama screeched and rubbed harder, making it worse. Hinata pulled some tissues from his drawer and handed it to him. Fucking idiot.

 

“Hey c’mon… I didn't  _ meeeaaan _ it,” Hinata drawled. “It was just cause you were kinda in your own little world so I didn't think you'd look at me. I was put in a dangerous position.” Kageyama glared at him. It wasn't really intimidating because one eye was covered in tissue. “I'll suck you off?”

“Unless I can jizz directly into your eye… I don't want it,”

“Hey! I didn't  _ meeeaaan  _ it,” Hinata whined. “ _ Soooooorrrrrrry. _ ” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Only Hinata could make him melt so easily. To embrace him and for him to just completely be at ease. Almost, anyway.

 

He punched him with his free hand.

“I'll never forgive you, bastard” Kageyama seethed as Hinata recoiled.

 

\-----

 

“What happened to your eye?” Kou asked as he began to undress Tobio.

“Shouyou came in it,” he replied. He could feel himself getting traumatic flashbacks to said moment. Disgusting.

“Oh wow okay… I see you're still close then,” Kou chuckled, deep and manly.

“What do you mean?! I can't stand him. He thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants,” Kageyama ranted. Kou smirked.

 

“Are you gonna ride me again?”

“Of course I will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama graduates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all mind if i

It was graduation day and both his parents were there. Tense atmosphere just seemed to radiate whenever they were near each other. Kageyama wasn't the greatest at reading people but it was obvious enough for even him. They've had rough patches in their marriage, but this was possibly the worst one. Their union was ripping at the seams. Divorce felt inevitable. It wasn't like he didn't want them there. He’d looked forward to this day for a while and wanted them to be a part of it. But the awkwardness overshadowed almost everything. His only real escape was with his volleyball friends.

Even when Oikawa popped in to tease him, he was kinda happy. Not only to be anywhere else but to be with someone so familiar. If it were any other time it would've been an annoyance. Somehow this specific day made it so meaningful. And when Tanaka and Nishinoya kept crying about how quickly he'd grown was also something that tugged somewhere deep in his heart. He wanted to think of himself as stone cold, but the whole scene threatened to make him tear up.

Especially when Hinata showed up. Fucking hell. He was the guy that made him open up and relax. Made him unlearn all the bad habits he'd learnt. He wouldn't call it love but for someone to be such a catalyst was immense. Even for someone as stubborn as himself, there was always the inkling of the thought that he could change. Always. Hinata just made him realise it. He really wanted to thank him. It was definitely the day. He didn't think this highly of Hinata in normal circumstances. Never. He was just sentimental today.

“Congrats on graduating, Tobio!” Hinata squawked and slung an arm around him.  
“You're graduating too, idiot,” he replied with a smirk on his face. He leaned into Shouyou’s touch. “Congrats to you, too”  
“Oh! That reminds me! Yachi and Shimizu wanna talk to the whole team after the ceremony. And Natsu wants to congratulate you !” Hinata babbled and dragged him away. The feeling of being swept away with Hinata’s schemes and shenanigans grew on him. It was their primary dynamic — the secondary being Kageyama’s weird suggestion here and there when he felt ballsy enough. He honestly wouldn't mind spending most of his free-time with him. Fuck, that was sentimental… It was the day — definitely.

\-----

“Tobio,” Hinata called and dragged him off to the side. Natsu wishing him the best, eyes earnestly glistening at him was possibly the highlight of his life. The team talk with Yachi and Shimizu threatened to spill his tears. God seeing the old third-years and second-years reminisce on all the memories and tournaments. Even the current first and second-years congratulating them was a lot. He felt emotionally volatile.

“Tobio,” Shouyou said, holding his hand.  
“Hm?”  
“Um… It’s not like we're not ever gonna see each other again but I… I feel like I should say this,” Hinata hesitated. “But I feel like I should, you know. Yachi kept bugging me about it and I said I was gonna but like…”  
“Uh…?”  
“Right so,” Shouyou hummed and placed something into Tobio’s palm. “Since I'm not gonna wear the uniform anymore so I thought you could have it. You don't need to gimme an answer right now, though” He opened his hand to see a small button. Is that-? It can't be. it couldn't. Why couldn't he see it? How did he not notice?  
“Is this your… your second button?”  
“Um…”

\-----

 **Kou**  
Happy Graduation Day!

 **Me**  
You're late

 **Kou**  
But it's still the same day

 **Me**  
Yes  
But it's late in the afternoon. You should've done this earlier.

 **Kou**  
I have a job and responsibilities, Mr Kageyama :(  
Besides. At least I congratulated you

 **Me**  
I'm in a pissy mood

 **Kou**  
I could tell

 **Me**  
Shouyou asked me out and I said yes

 **Kou**  
Congrats

 **Me**  
No  
Because I didn't really want to say yes

 **Kou**  
Why did you say yes then

 **Me**  
I'm not too sure. It seemed right at the time.

 **Kou**  
Well if it seemed right it was right  
Weirdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight _ **boom**_ , the second button thing is a thingie in Japan used by dudes to confess to a girl they like - cause the second button on a guy's blazer is closest to his heart. i mean... kageyama's not a girl but i thought it'd be lit to include.
> 
> also i watched all of hunter x hunter and jojo's so that's my reason for my hiatus.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentally, I keep saying that I won't, but I go and write them anyway. What the fuck is wrong with me.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
